When I Get You Alone
by realnikkiheat
Summary: "And by alone time, I mean you and me, and my mother, and Alexis, and...Pi." Crowded might be an understatement.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday**

He's _whistling._

He's whistling and the cab driver is glaring at him, but it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter that Castle spent the afternoon trying to stay awake as a team of Black Pawn execs fought over next overseas Nikki launch. It doesn't matter that he's got a headache forming in the corner of his eyes and the shrill tones of Paula's nagging still echoing in his ears. It doesn't matter that he twisted his bad knee this morning and had to endure his ex-wife's jokes about his age.

Because today, Kate Beckett moved into his loft. And as soon as he gets home, he's going to pop an Advil, make her dinner, and then celebrate. Thoroughly.

He shoves a generous tip into the driver's hand, gives him a smile that he supposes is probably more smug than apologetic, and hops out of the cab with a literal spring in his step.

Then he _gingerly _makes his way into the lobby, giving Eduardo a wincing smile as pain radiates from his knee.

Fine, maybe he's not as spry as he once was. But today, he can't bring himself to feel old. He's been walking on air ever since Beckett put all his fears to rest and calmly exchanged one key for another.

He's willing to admit that, at his age, he doesn't get very many new beginnings. But the past five years have been full of more change than he could have ever predicted, all because of Beckett, all leading him here.

She's moving into his loft, and they're getting married, and by the time he limps off the elevator, he's whistling again.

He bumps the door open with his hip, smiling to himself as he hangs up his coat and registers the smells wafting from his kitchen- garlic and tomato and some heavy mix of spices.

"Honey, I'm home!" His voice echoes around the closet, doing nothing for his headache.

"Seriously, Castle?"

"You know you'd lose respect for me if I didn't," he lowers his voice to a more reasonable tone. "And I see you started dinner already…" Castle grins and loosens his tie as he turns to face her-

And his mother, perched at the island with a glass of wine while Kate tends to something on the stove.

"_Mother_. You're…joining us?" He tosses a questioning look to Kate. She's still in her jeans and t-shirt from that morning, hair back in a casual ponytail, and her lips quirk up in amusement as Martha quickly takes over.

"Of course, darling!" Her wine sloshes dangerously as she waves her hands. "It's Katherine's first night with us! Do you expect me to let such an occasion pass uncelebrated?"

"Well, I mean, technically, she's stayed here before- it's not really her _first_ night," Castle stutters, but Kate's shaking her head knowingly behind Martha's back.

"Nonsense, you know what I mean! Her first _official_ night," she turns to beam at his fiancée, and he has to admit, it would warm his heart if he weren't so frustrated. "It's bad enough that Alexis and Pi are out for the night, but I, for one, wanted to be here to welcome her to the family!" Martha declares, banging her fist against the island.

The shy smile on Kate's face softens him enough that he's willing to ignore the implication that _Pi_ is a member of the family, and he moves into the kitchen with a sigh, dropping a hand to Martha's shoulder.

"Well, that's very considerate of you, Mother," he admits quietly, dropping a kiss against her cheek.

"How was your meeting?" Beckett stretches toward him as far as she can, one hand still stirring something on the stove, and pops up on her toes to brush her lips against his.

"Agonizing," Castle replies, unable to contain a sappy grin that he knows is completely at odds with his words. "I don't think they even needed me there. Paula just likes to torture me by forcing me into a suit."

Kate hums, tugging affectionately at his suit jacket as he slips out of her grasp, and a small spark of that ridiculous male pride blooms in his chest as he turns to rifle through the kitchen's unofficial junk drawer.

"Do you know if we have any Advil?"

"Um, in the cupboard above the phone, I think." He looks up to find her glancing distractedly between him and the stove. "Why, you okay?"

"Just a headache," he mumbles, opening the door to find the pills exactly where she promised.

"Katherine did mention that you put out your knee moving boxes this morning." Martha's watching him worriedly over the rim of her glass. "You're sure you're quite alright, dear?"

"It'll be fine, it's just-"

"Yeah, is your back okay?" Kate's regarding him with a furrowed brow now. "Do you need something stronger?"

"My back is fine! I just twisted my knee the wrong way."

"Yeah, but sometimes when your knee goes, then your back goes," she reminds him with a sympathetic grimace.

"It's not like I'm falling apart here!"

"Richard, there's no need to be ashamed! It happens to all of us as we get older." Martha shakes her head sagely, and he feels his cheeks flush, mouth flapping in indignation.

"You've got a few good years left in you, Castle," Kate smiles, moving away from the stove and studying him thoughtfully as she approaches. She reaches up to kiss his cheek, and he can't help puffing out his chest and standing a little taller.

He manages about three seconds before his knee buckles under his weight, forcing him to sag against her as he regains his balance.

"…I'd just rather you not spend them in a wheelchair." Kate raises her eyebrows in concern, watching him expectantly.

He's tempted to remind her just how much fun they ended up having with that wheelchair-

"I'm just saying," Martha pipes up, saving him from himself, "there's no sense injuring yourself further because you were too proud to accept help! You need to start taking better care of yourself!"

"You know what?" He sighs, sharing a look with Beckett as she fights a smile. "I do think I'll take something stronger. Something tells me this headache is only going to get worse."

"You still have painkillers leftover from last time?" Beckett asks softly and he nods, reluctantly pulling himself away from her.

"In the medicine cabinet." He carefully makes his way to the bedroom, removing his tie as his mother hollers after him.

"I'm glad you think it's funny that I'm concerned for the well-being of my only son, Richard!"

Maybe he'll take two pills.

* * *

"'M not old," he mumbles, leaning into Beckett's side as they shuffle into the bedroom.

"I know," she hums, obviously placating him as she unwinds her arm from his waist and lets him fall gracelessly to the bed.

He's not old. He's not. It's just that they've spent two days packing and unpacking, and then his knee, and long meetings, and then the painkiller and an evening of his mother's rather demanding company…

"Did you get everything else unpacked?" He flops onto his back, finds his eyes slipping shut to the familiar sounds of her nighttime routine.

"For the most part." Drawers sliding open and closed. The rustle of fabric. "I took the rest down to the storage unit. You really have to clean that thing out…"

"I know," he replies softly, forcing his mouth to cooperate as his mind threatens to drift away.

"Make some room for Boba Fett…"

"Nice try, Beckett." He sighs, forcing himself up onto his elbows and shaking his head to clear the fog from his eyes. "I wanted to rock your world…"

She's just slipping into one of his t-shirts, chuckling through a yawn of her own, "Another time."

"But it's our _first_ night," he groans, flopping back onto the bed and squeezing his eyes shut with a pout.

He feels her hand trail lightly across his chest as she makes her way to the bathroom, and then her cool lips are against his forehead as she murmurs to him.

"There will be lots of other nights, Castle."

* * *

**Tuesday**

Castle sighs as he's pulled from slumber, trying desperately to fight off whatever force is tugging him awake. He rolls onto his stomach with a huff, willing himself to slip back into sleep. He can tell without even checking the time that it's too damn early to be up. It's barely light out, the first slivers of sun just starting to creep in through the blinds, and the loft is heavy with that early morning quiet-

Castle's eyes fly open and he stretches up onto his forearms, listening carefully.

It's quiet. No blender roaring in the kitchen. No show tune sing-alongs at the piano. No phones ringing with body drops or angry publishers. Just Kate's steady breathing.

His fiancée is curled up beside him, face partially buried in her pillow, the rest of it hidden by the adorable mess of her hair.

He shifts closer to her, tangling his fingers in her tresses, gently brushing them back to expose the skin of her neck. He knows he should let her catch up on sleep- they've only been officially back at the Twelfth for a couple days, and already they're exhausted with the effort of readjusting to the rhythm of the precinct. But the loft is quiet, and they're alone, and the too-large t-shirt she's wearing has slipped down over one shoulder…

He leans in before he even realizes what he's doing, pressing his mouth to her sleep-warmed skin, feeling the quiet tremors of her breathing under his lips. He keeps his kisses light, feather soft against the delicate skin of her neck. Lets his tongue dart out to taste the jump of her pulse.

Castle feels the change in her breathing before he hears it; she shudders under him, sucking in a gasp as she rises from sleep, and then she's sighing a warm puff of air over his skin and a hand twists out from under the covers, dragging itself clumsily up his back.

"Time's it?" The words come out thick and heavy as she shifts, stretching and exposing the underside of her jaw.

"Early," he growls, pressing a smile against her skin when she flinches.

Her hand makes its way up his back, fingers curling in his hair. She laughs throatily, and then he's the one flinching, the sound travelling straight down his spine.

"You must be pretty desperate if you're up before the sun, Castle." Her free arm snakes down between their bodies and she squeezes him firmly, chuckling once more as he grows harder against the warmth of her hand.

He shivers, breathing out her name as he rocks against her. Castle uses the momentum of his body to roll her fully onto her back, pulling her hand away from him to settle against the heat between her legs.

"Well, you know me." His hands find her hips, trailing up beneath the hem of her t-shirt. "Never one to let a moment pass."

He waits for her reply, dragging his teeth gently over her collarbone, but it never comes.

Instead, their quiet bubble shatters as the room is filled with some sort of wailing, loud voices singing nonsense in the darkness.

"What the _hell_?" Beckett hisses, dislodging him as she rises up onto her elbows. Castle scrambles to his knees, alarmed and disoriented.

"Is that coming from the loft?" He whispers, eyes darting frantically around the room.

He looks down to find Beckett wearing a matching look of confusion, but then her eyebrows fall, a knowing glare settling on her face.

"They're going _yoga_," she huffs, pushing him off of her. He falls to the mattress with a grunt, watches her throw on her housecoat and stomp out of the room.

"_What_?" He clumsily makes his way to his feet, scrambling for his own robe before he follows her into the living room.

Alexis, Pi, and his mother are on their knees, folded forward, arms extended toward the large window on the back wall. His daughter's boyfriend appears to be leading them in some sort of chant.

"Oh!" Alexis glances over and spots them, sitting up and interrupting…whatever the hell Pi was doing. "Morning, Dad!"

Castle's brain moves sluggishly, struggling to catch up with the scene in front of him. _Is that…_

"Did you move my furniture?"

"Well I- we-" His daughter stutters, looking over her shoulder to where the couch and coffee table have been pushed up against the breakfast bar.

"We just needed the extra room, Mr. C!" Pi explains, as happy and oblivious as ever.

Castle counts to five.

"Room for _what_?"

"We're greeting the day!" Martha singsongs, raising her arms above her head in a sweeping gesture. "Saying hello to the sun!"

"And the chanting?"

"It's for inner harmony…" Alexis' cheeks are flushed, and she's looking up at him with that little-girl stare he knows she uses when she's trying to win him over.

"Yeah, it regenerates the soul," Pi shrugs, as if it should be obvious. "Think of it as an internal massage!"

"And you know, dear, yoga is very good for the joints!" Martha cuts in, patting her bent knees and raising her eyebrows. "Keeps you limber!"

"Of course," Castle mutters, mostly to himself. He takes another deep breath as he surveys the mess of his living room, desperately reminding himself that being anything other than a 'cool dad' will only make things worse.

He glances to Kate at his side, unnervingly silent through the scene playing out before her. Her hair is still a mess and she's pouting, sending him an unimpressed glare. It would be cute if he weren't so put out himself.

Finally, she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to shower," she speaks slowly, her words still tinged with sleep. "You…make breakfast." She casts one more dubious glance at his family (and _Pi_) on the floor. "Or something."

"Oh, if you could start on the smoothies, that would be wonderful, darling," his mother smiles gratefully as Kate shuffles away. "The coconut milk is in the door of the fridge."

He waits another moment, but Alexis and his mother are already shifting back into position, Pi leading them in the next chant. Castle can hear the shower starting up in the bathroom and he sighs, his shoulders slumped in resignation as he moves slowly into the kitchen.

Fine, he'll make breakfast. But he's putting real milk in Pi's smoothie.

* * *

He catches Beckett later, sidling up to her in the break room, sliding his hands around her waist as she fiddles with the coffee machine.

"I don't think this falls under the heading of professional behavior," she hums softly, rocking back against him as he breathes in the scent of her shampoo.

"Can't help myself," he admits quietly, dipping his head to the crook of her neck and searching for skin. "I want to be alone with you." She pokes an elbow back into his stomach, barely enough force to push him away, but he groans all the same.

"Well _maybe_ if we hadn't been interrupted by sunrise yoga-"

"I know, I know," he sighs, accepting the coffee she offers. "I'm sorry. And for what it's worth, I have _gently suggested_ that yoga can wait until all residents of the loft are already awake. Particularly the one who pays the bills. And hey," he nudges her with his hip, smiling proudly, "that was a pretty good smoothie, right? I saved all the best strawberries for you."

"Yes, it was delicious," she agrees with a soft smile. It vanishes quickly, though, her expression falling as her brow furrows. "But listen, Castle, you shouldn't have to apologize for stuff like that. It's my home, too. I knew what I was getting into."

A wide grin spreads over his face, his heart lightening at her words, and he knows he looks like an awe-struck fool, but that's exactly how he feels sometimes. His heart still jumps every time someone reminds him that they're getting married, every time _she_ reminds him that they're going home together at the end of the day.

"Yeah," his voice is quiet as sets his coffee on the counter and steps toward her, "I guess you did."

"Still," she sighs, one hand coming up to play with the collar of his jacket, "doesn't mean I don't want to be alone with you, too."

Their voices have dropped to near-whispers, and she's looking up at him with that shy, loving smile she has, and Castle's telling himself that all he has to do is take one more step forward, when someone loudly clears their throat.

"If you two are almost done?" Espo's propped up in the doorway, looking unimpressed as they spring apart. "We've got a warrant to execute." He waves a piece of paper in front of his face. "You know, because we're cops? At _work_?"

"Yep, we'll- yes-work," Castle nods wildly, his veins buzzing with the frustration of a missed opportunity.

"We'll be right there, Espo." Beckett runs a hand through her hair, her cheeks stained pink. "We were just- we'll be right there." He glares a moment longer before he rolls his eyes and leaves them, looking back over his shoulder with a disgusted glance.

Beckett moves towards the door, but Castle stays where he is, pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding somewhere to send my family. There's a four day meditation retreat…"

"Castle," she huffs, tugging him along by the sleeve as he keeps his eyes glued to his phone, "you're going to go broke sending them on retreats!"

"It'll be worth it," he grumbles. He stumbles over a chair as he blindly follows her, yelping as he almost loses his balance; he finally looks away from the phone to find her glaring at him. Pain shoots through his knee and he hisses through clenched teeth, willing himself to stand straight. "Still worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday**

"To the best damn team the Twelfth has ever seen!" Espo hollers over the noise of The Old Haunt, probably louder than he needs to on a Wednesday night.

"And Sully!" Ryan adds, raising his glass dutifully.

"And Sully!" The rest of the team echoes, clinking their drinks in a toast as Sully himself chuckles good-naturedly.

Lanie faces Castle and Beckett across the table, beaming at them over her drink. "It is _so_ good to have you guys back!"

"It's good to be back," Castle returns, grinning at Beckett as she nods along.

"It's good to drink for free again!" Espo's face is covered in a telltale flush.

"I could definitely get used to this," Sully grins at Castle, raising his glass in thanks.

"You're part of the team now, Sully," Castle nods back. "We take care of the team."

"Even though you stole Beckett's desk." Espo rocks into Sully, nudging him so hard he almost goes sliding out of the booth.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want it back, Detective Beckett?" He glances at her apologetically, still supporting Espo's weight. "I mean, we could switch!"

"Ah, no," Beckett shakes her head, nose scrunching adorably; Castle can only assume she's picturing the pigsty that was once her desk. "You can have it. It's yours now."

Ryan slams his empty glass down on the table. "Well, this is all very touching, but it's time for me to get home to the wife."

"I'm surprised you came out at all, man," Espo laughs as he and Sully slide out of the booth. "Figured you'd wanna stay home and practice your breathing or something."

"I think it's time we get you into a cab, Javi," Lanie calls with a grin as she slides out after Ryan.

"And you're just going along to make sure he gets home safe, right?" Kate smirks up at her.

Lanie just glares pointedly as she helps Espo into his jacket. "Say goodnight to everyone, Detective Esposito."

"Goodnight, everyone!" He saunters away, Lanie steering him with a careful hand on his shoulder as they follow Ryan toward the door.

Sully plops back into his seat.

"So!" He's smiling at the two of them expectantly, drumming his hands on the table. Castle slides his eyes over to Beckett, finds her fighting back a smile.

"So…" She mutters into her drink.

"_So_," he sighs, raising his eyebrows and starring at Sully, willing him to get the hint. Castle's been acutely aware of Beckett all evening- her warmth against his side, her hand squeezing his knee affectionately, the scent of her hair every time she leaned over him to talk to Lanie. And now there's only one thing standing between him and a moment alone with Beckett.

"So…?" Sully ducks his head, squinting at him questioningly; Castle nods encouragingly and Beckett sniggers into her drink. "I…should probably head home?" He points over his shoulder with his thumbs.

"Well, you don't want to be out too late," Castle offers quickly.

"Yeah, we've had a long day," Beckett nods. "You probably just wanna head home to bed."

"Yeah, so I… will see you two around, I guess." Sully trips on his way out of the booth, awkwardly stretching to grab his coat. He's glancing between the two of them, looking a little confused, as he backs away from the table. "So...good night?"

"Good night!" Castle and Beckett reply in unison, sending him matching waves.

They watch until he's out of earshot, and then Beckett turns to him with a grimace on her face.

"Okay, I feel kind of bad."

"He'll get over it." Castle shifts to face her, wincing as he sees Sully bump into an attractive blonde, her drink spilling down the front of her shirt. "Eventually."

He raises his nearly empty glass, "To solving our second first case."

"To solving our second first case," Kate smiles gently, clinking her glass against his. Castle watches as she swallows the last of her beer, his eyes glued to the play of her throat.

"_So_," he drags his gaze back up to her face, finds her smirking knowingly. "We could always head back home to celebrate." Her eyes flick to his mouth, and Castle can almost feel the phantom press of her lips. "As long as there's no yoga happening. Or acting classes. Or documentaries on the organic farming industry." His face falls as he realizes just how difficult it's becoming to find a moment of peace in his own home.

"Or," Kate slides closer, winding one hand around his shoulder, "we could go downstairs and celebrate in your empty, lonely office."

Her fingers are playing with the hair at the back of his neck, and Castle shivers, under her spell as she slides closer.

"I like your plan better," he breathes against her lips as she pulls him down to meet her kiss.

Five minutes later, they've escaped the din of the bar to ensconce themselves in his office, wrapped around each other on his couch.

It's not the most comfortable fit. They keep slipping, one of them sliding off the edge as they shift, and he's never really noticed before how small this couch is. The old cushions keep giving away under their weight; his knee keeps sliding and getting stuck against the back of the couch as he tries to steady himself over her.

His leg slips again and he lands on Kate with a grunt, feels the air rush out of her in a gasp as she takes his weight.

"Sorry, sorry!" He rights himself, kissing her in apology. "I've been meaning to get a new couch."

"Mmm hmm," she nods absently against his lips, fisting her fingers in his hair. Castle slides his hands up her body, pulling her shirt up to expose the smooth skin of her stomach, when she flinches under him.

"It's freezing in here!" She hisses, digging her nails into his skull (unintentionally, he hopes).

"I've been meaning to do something about that, too," he winces. "I guess I'm not really down here that much…" He slips once more as he tries to fix her shirt, and Beckett huffs under him, shoving at his shoulders.

"Okay, switch!" She pushes him, trying to roll them over. They get there eventually, but not before he's accidentally pulled her hair at least twice, and she's lost her balance once, her knee landing dangerously close to what could have been a decidedly painful end to their evening.

As it is, he's willing to admit that the mood is quickly fading by the time they get their bearings. But still, Beckett is above him, the heat of her pressed against him even through their jeans, and he plants his hands on her hips, shifting under her-

Until there's a stinging pain in his behind and he yelps, bucking up into her and nearly throwing her off the couch.

"What the hell, Castle?" She grips the back of the couch for support, wide eyes roving over him perplexedly. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to squirm away from the pain, willing this night to somehow improve.

But no. There's definitely a spring in his ass.

* * *

**Friday**

"Stop," he whispers, brushing Kate's hand away from his thigh. She's smirking from her place beside him, and Castle spares a quick glance up front to confirm the cab driver still has his eyes on the road before retaliating.

He moves quickly, wrapping his hand around her leg, digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh behind her knee. She jumps, snorting out a laugh and trying to pull his hand away. He finally releases his grip, grabbing her hand when she reaches for him; the two of them end up tangled together in the back seat, pushing and pulling, fingers locking together as they swat at each other.

Her cheeks are flushed, eyes bright as they wrestle for control. Kate laughs, sighing his name, but Castle doesn't care anymore if the driver notices their game. He's happy to let the world see her like this, see that he's the one who puts that smile on her face.

He could have ordered a town car if he'd really wanted privacy. They'd managed to wrap up their case at a reasonable hour, and she's only on call tomorrow- they could have dressed up and made reservations at some chic, intimate restaurant where he could have held her hand over the table for hours.

But they'd come to some sort of unspoken agreement as they left the precinct, heading wordlessly toward Remy's, opting for fries and a game of footsie under the table instead of a lavish dinner; forgoing a private car in favour of feeling each other up in the cab on the way back to an empty loft.

"You're sure they're all out?" Beckett tugs at his hand eagerly as he pays the driver, and he can't help grinning as she pulls him toward the door.

"Positive. I texted them on the way." He nods at Eduardo, ushering Kate into the elevator with a hand on her hip. "Mother's dancing the night away, said not to expect her until morning. And Alexis didn't respond, so I assume her phone is off and she and Pi are enjoying their movie."

"Good," she breathes against his lips, pressing him back against the wall with the force of her kiss. Castle moans into her, sliding his hands inside her open jacket, holding her against him as he maps the warmth of her back. He vaguely registers the chime of the elevator, and then she's spinning them, pushing him backwards down the hallway.

They kiss clumsily, lips coming apart every other step, noses bumping awkwardly, but he doesn't release his hold on her until she has him pinned against his front door.

"Keys," she mumbles against his lips, tugging a belt loop when he doesn't move. "Castle, keys!"

"Right," he huffs as he pulls away. He struggles for his keys, blindly fishing for them in his pockets, but he can't tear his gaze from her face- the lipstick smudging her lips, her wide, blown-out eyes. He finally manages it, one hand fumbling behind him with the door while he wraps the other around her waist, pulling her close again. He buries his face in her neck, laps at her pulse as they fall backwards into the loft, when suddenly she's gasping loudly, pushing him away with both hands on his chest.

"Wha-?" She's staring over his shoulder, looking almost horrified, and Castle turns in time to get an eyeful of _his baby girl_ and her boyfriend frantically trying to disentangle themselves on the living room couch.

He turns away quickly, eyes clenched shut, his brain whiting out as he tries to erase the image of where he just saw Pi's hand.

"Dad!" Alexis squeaks; her face is bright red, hands tugging frantically at her t-shirt when he faces her. Castle spares a quick glance to Pi and immediately wishes he hadn't- _is he buttoning his jeans?_

"Alexis," Kate grimaces, looking between him and his daughter and his daughter's half-dressed boyfriend. "We, um- we thought you guys were going to a movie tonight?"

"Well, we were," she glances to Pi for support, but the boy has suddenly become preoccupied with the task to straightening the couch cushions. "But then we thought it would be nicer to stay in, you know? Because, um, that movie food is full of chemicals, right? And we wouldn't have to take transportation…"

"Yeah, um," Pi straightens, running a hand through his unruly hair, and Castle feels a faint rush of pleasure at the fact that the boy can't seem to look him in the eye. "We thought it would be more…socially responsible…"

"Plus, his stomach's still a little unsettled from the other day!" Alexis' words come out in a rush, as if they've just occurred to her.

"Right!" He nods hastily. "Probably went too hard on the yoga before breakfast."

"I'll bet," Castle grits out, staring down his daughter's boyfriend as he squirms uncomfortably.

"Okay," Beckett places a hand on his forearm, casting him worried looks. "Maybe we should all just go to bed." She quickly turns back to Alexis and Pi, her gaze serious, "Our own beds. Separately."

"Right, yes," his daughter nods eagerly. "That sounds good. We should all just…get a good night's rest." She approaches him slowly, looking up at him with wide, nervous eyes as she rises on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Night, Dad."

Castle doesn't move, just silently counts to ten in his head before mumbling a, "Night, pumpkin," and watching her scurry up the stairs, looking back over her shoulder anxiously until she's out of sight.

Pi is still shifting awkwardly around the living room, making a show of fluffing his pillow and arranging blankets on the couch. Castle realizes his jaw is painfully clenched shut with the force of not saying anything, of not blowing up on this kid who's moved into his loft and eats all his fruit and _feels up his daughter_-

"Castle," Beckett's voice is soft as her hand finds its place on his arm once more and she begins tugging him toward the bedroom. "Come on. Bed."

They give the couch a wide berth as she leads him. Kate tosses a perfunctory goodnight over her shoulder to Pi and he mumbles a quick response, still pointedly not looking at them.

Beckett releases Castle's arm when they cross the threshold to the bedroom, and he stops where she leaves him, feet planted to the ground as he breathes deeply. He tries to move, to unclench his jaw, to focus on Kate or really anything but the scene that just played out in his living room. But all he can see is Alexis and Pi and the couch and then his vision starts to blacken at the edges-

"Hey," Beckett turns back to him, ducking her head to catch his eye. "You okay?"

"Yep." He nods once, gaze drifting somewhere over her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Castle," she sighs, running a hand up his arm. "She is an adult."

"I know," it comes out in a squeak.

"And if you blow up at them, it will only make things worse."

"I _know_," he grumbles, trying to fight the feeling of his blood boiling under his skin.

"So maybe let's just relax, okay?" She gives him a cautious smile, kneading his shoulder with one hand. "Let it go for now?"

He nods stiffly as she turns to the dresser, tossing him little looks over her shoulder as she pulls out her pajamas. He gives himself a shake, tries to release the rage that he can feel pooling in the spaces between his bones, turning his limbs to stone. He makes his way over to the bed, sits down with a huff, and then immediately springs back up.

"I'm gonna go clean out the storage unit!" He declares, making a beeline for the door.

"Castle, what? Seriously?" She stares at him bewilderedly.

"Yep," he nods, pointing ahead of him, tightly wound energy buzzing through his body. "It needs to be done."

"Right now?" She sighs, exasperated, looking between him and the bed and the pajamas in her arms.

"Yeah, I know- but I have to- yes," he tosses over his shoulder, his feet already carrying him out through his study. "Yes, right now."

He leaves her sighing in his wake as he enters the main area of the apartment, keeps his gaze away from the couch as he gathers his keys and slips on his shoes. He opens the door, then pauses, glancing back. Pi is lying on his back, doing a terrible job of pretending to be asleep.

"Pi?"

He waits, and then one eyes slowly slides open.

"Yes, Mr. C?"

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to have a talk about appropriate behavior when you're staying in someone's home."

Pi lies frozen for a moment, and the happy-go-lucky look that he usually sports is replaced by what Castle likes to think is dread.

"Yes, sir," he nods timidly.

Castle turns for the door, but then quickly glances back, "And one more thing? It's Mr. _Castle_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday**

Castle wakes suddenly, eyes jerking open as he's yanked out of slumber. He tries to sit up, to get himself oriented and figure out what's set his heart thumping, but he's held down by a weight across his chest.

He flinches, blinking furiously, letting his eyes adjust to the dim, orange haze of streetlights creeping in through the blinds; his vision finally clears enough that he can make out Beckett's form above him.

Beckett's hands on his chest. Beckett's thighs straddling his waist.

"Kate?" He swipes clumsily at his eyes, trying to make sense of what's happening. Wasn't she out when he went to bed? "What're you doing?"

"Waking you up." She rolls her hips languidly, and he can feel the surge of blood through his veins, a flash of adrenaline clearing the fog in his brain.

"How- how was drinks?" He slides his hands up to rest on her thighs, feels the warmth of her skin through denim.

"Drinks were good," she smirks down at him.

"And how-" She shifts over him again and he grunts, trying to control the jump of his hips. "How's Lanie?"

"Castle?" She stops moving, stays silent until he's managed to focus his eyes on hers. Beckett leans over him, her hair hanging down to brush against the skin of his neck, close enough that he can smell the remnants of her perfume, the sweat on her skin. "I don't want to talk about Lanie."

She fuses her lips to his, and he can taste the faint traces of her last drink on her tongue. His fingers find his way into her hair and he rolls his body up into hers with a moan, pulling himself back to reality.

"Beckett," he mumbles around her kiss, trying to pull away when she sinks her teeth into his bottom lip. "Kate, we can't- _he's_ right out there, and mother's coming back at some point tonight-"

Her hand slides over his mouth, silencing him; he can only stare up at her as she waits for him to settle.

"So be _quiet_, Castle." She holds his gaze, her eyes twinkling even in the dark. "You think you can do that?"

He nods meekly, breathing deeply through his nose as she straightens back up to her knees.

"Good," she purses her lips, climbing off him, slowly dragging her hand away as she rises. "Because I'm tired of being _cockblocked_ in my own home," she hisses.

Castle nips at her fingertips as her hand slips away, smirking at her words even as he's shifting uncomfortably against the tightening in his boxers. Beckett steps back, her movements too excited and a little clumsy, like she's love-drunk already. She doesn't look away from him as she strips her t-shirt off over her head, throwing it somewhere over her shoulder, her bra quickly following. She's little more than a silhouette to him at this distance, but he fists his hands in the sheets as he watches her reach for the button of her jeans, shimmying her pants down over her legs.

He opens his mouth as she stalks back towards him, to beg or spew gibberish or just try to breathe, he's not sure. But her hand finds its way to his lips again, and he remains dutifully silent under the force of her glare, biting his tongue when she reaches her free hand under the waistband of his boxers.

She grasps him in a tight fist and his hips buck against the heat of her grip; he huffs out her name, can't help himself, the noise muffled against her hand.

She pulls away- both hands- and he groans, but then she's shushing him as she pulls down his underwear, and he can't help but laugh. He reaches for her after she discards his clothing, swiping blindly until he manages to grab one arm. He pulls her back to the bed, still grinning, tugging her up until she's straddling his chest.

"I've missed you," he breathes quietly, craning his neck to trail sloppy kisses across her stomach.

"We've been together all week. We live together now, remember?" He can hear the smile in her voice as her fingers dig into his hair, holding him against her.

"You know what I mean." He drags his tongue over her skin, feeling her muscles jump beneath his mouth. He can smell her, and God, he hadn't realized just how badly he needed her until this moment. "I've missed _this_."

She sucks in a shuddering breath under his ministrations, then grips him firmly by the shoulder, digging her blunt nails into his skin until he jumps.

"I've missed this, too." Castle's head bounces against the pillow she shoves him away and slides her way back down his body. "Too much."

She wraps her hand around him once more, but he barely has time to register the play of her fingers before she's sliding over him, engulfing him in searing heat with a roll of her hips.

Castle lets a groan fall past his lips and she hushes him with a quiet laugh, planting her hand over his mouth again as she quickens her pace.

A week's worth of tension coils in his stomach as he mutters nonsense against her fingers; one hand finds its place on her thigh, the other grasps her hip in that steely grip he knows she likes, the one that's just hard enough to leave a mark.

His eyes are fixed on the place where they're joined, the faint sheen of their damp skin in the muted glow of the bedroom. It's her cries that finally draw his eyes upward; the stifled, needy, barely-there noises she makes. Kate's got her teeth sunk into her plump bottom lip, watching him with hazy eyes, and Castle feels another surge roll through him, an aching urge to trace his own fingers over the path of her mouth. He settles for releasing her hip and sliding his hand to her center, fumbling for friction against her wetness until he's able to rub rough circles over her.

Her fingers fall limp against his lips, her thighs shaking as their movements become sloppy, and Castle only has to wait until he feels the first telltale spasms before he lets himself follow her over the edge. He rides it out with her until she crumbles over him, and then he buries his face against her shoulder in an attempt to muffle his panting, his hands rubbing messy circles over her back.

She continues to shake long after he's stilled, and Castle finally realizes that she's chuckling, a giddy, relieved laugh ticking his neck. He nips at her in punishment, smiling around the skin of her shoulder, but she only gasps and jerks against him.

"_Shhhh_," he coughs out on a laugh, fumbling an arm out beside him until he manages to grip her pillow and swing it over, whacking her lightly on the back of the head. She huffs, but he leaves the pillow where it lands, lets its meager weight act as an anchor against this dizzy sensation that makes him feel as if they could float away at any moment.

Finally, Kate shrugs it off and pops her head up, flushed and disheveled, to glare at him.

"You're ridiculous," her voice is quiet, but he can hear her smile as she slides off of him and curls at his side.

"_I'm_ ridiculous?" Castle hisses. "You're the one waking me up in the middle of the night. Some of us have day jobs, you know…"

"I didn't hear any complaints." The words are a slow drawl against his shoulder.

"I seem to remember being pretty efficiently muzzled…" He knows there's a cocky smirk spreading over his face, and she must catch him somehow, because he gets a pinch in the ribs.

"Don't put ideas into my head, Castle."

He sighs, lets the conversation wane in favour of pulling her closer and brushing his lips over her hair in the shadow of a kiss. He lets his head fall back against the pillow with a hum and eventually finds his attention slowly being drawn to the doorway, to the person he knows is just through his office, snoring on his couch.

"You know, I kind of wish we had woken him up," he whispers eventually.

"Castle!" She cringes, propping herself on one elbow to look down at him. "_Seriously_?"

"Well, it would serve him right!"

"I think he's jumpy enough after your little chat with him this afternoon…"

"Still," he pouts, "it would be good to _really_ traumatize him."

"Castle," Kate sighs deeply, as if gathering her strength, and then sits up beside him. "I am _not_ having loud sex just to wake up the hippie on your couch." She swings one leg over him so she's sitting high on his chest and Castle gulps, suddenly consumed by the smell of _them_ all over her.

He feels her fingers feathering over his forehead, brushing away his hair, and he looks up to see her grinning down at him with a familiar challenge in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't give it your best shot."


End file.
